Skin
by Midnighstar
Summary: Sesshomaru finds out that something is seriously wrong with Rin. A modern day kind of oneshot. Sesshomaru and Rin fluff.


Skin

A/N: I did this little story based mainly on Rascal Flatts one song called skin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or some of the words by Rascal Flatts! 

Rin watched the rain laugh across the window of the car. She looked out into the busy streets as car's headlights blinded her momentarily. She may have looked all right but her stomach was in knots. Her adopted father and mother were making her go to the doctors because she was starting to look a little too pale to them. Her father, Sesshomaru did even entertain the thought that it was a simple cold or anything like that. If something was wrong with his little girl in any way shape or form, he was going to make sure it was dealt with in record breaking time.

Kagura knew of Rin's hatred of the doctors office, so she was able to hold Sesshomaru off for at least three days. The fact that she was able to at all said a lot. However Rin herself finally admitted that something was wrong. As soon as Kagura was worried about her she knew that she was going to the doctors. She was distracted from her thoughts when she heard a soft rustling to her left. She looked and noticed that Saharamaru was begging to wake up.

Rin automatically got the bottle for her, and began to feed her. Saharamaru was Sesshomaru and Kagura's biological daughter and she adored Rin. The baby looked at Rin and noticed that she wasn't feeling so well. In fact it was the way that Saharamaru was begging to act with Rin that alerted Kagura. Rin was scared to death about what the doctor might say. She was hoping that it was just a simple cold…….

* * *

Swinging her legs over above the ground as she looked out the window from where she sat on the table. The doctor had just left with a _weird _look on his face. They had run some tests on her and each time she would answer with a yes, the doctor's look would just get grimmer and grimmer. Sesshomaru was standing in the corner with his arms folded across his chest. He too did not like the looks of the situation.

He walked over to Rin and put a hand on her head ruffling her hair. She looked at him and have him a weak smile. He scooped her up and set her on the floor, took her hands and began to hum the song that she so adored. Rin loved it when Sesshomaru would just start acting silly like this to cheer her up. And he would always dance with her every now and then, but when he did, she cherished it.

"Once we've got you cured from whatever you have I promised I'll get you that kitty cat you wanted."

"Really!"

"Yes."

Long pause

"Rin, what were you thinking about…"

"I was actually just day dreaming that I was dancing with you around and around with flowers in my hair."

"Well, we'll just have to do that some day now wont we?"

"You really would, wouldn't you." She said with a look of awe in her eyes

"Mr. Yukann?"

"Yes doctor?"

"There's something I need to tell you…."

* * *

Sesshomaru looked like he was going to puke. Holding Rin's hand he led her to the waiting room where Kagura was just coming out of the doctors office where little Saharamaru got her checkup at. She looked at Sesshomaru and smiled at him but her smile faded. He saw this and smiled back, and set his wife a little more at ease.

"Hey honey." She said as she gave him a peck on the check, he leaned into it and just hugged her

"Sesshomaru…are you alright?"

"Kagura how was Saharamaru's checkup?"

"Oh just great! The doctor said that she is the healthiest baby he has ever seen. How was Rin's? What kind of medication do we need to buy?"

"Kagura sit down."

"Why?"

"Please, just do." She sat down immediately

"Sesshomaru, your starting to scare me."

"Rin go play with the toys over there."

"Yes daddy."

She skipped off to where there were little sets of blocks and crayons and paper.

"She's sick Kagura…really sick." Sesshomaru said not looking at her

"Sesshomaru what's wrong with her?" Kagura asked a little more worried now. Saharamaru started to whimper as she sensed her mother's distress.

"Kagura between the red cells and wight….something just ain't right…."

"Sesshomaru." Kagura said while she before she would get an anxiety attack

"Kagura…our little angel has Leukemia."

"WHAT?" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks

"The doctor said that if we go with therapy that it's a six out of nine chance it will go away."

"So she actually could…"

"They said that we caught it just in enough time."

"Sesshomaru what do you suppose we do?"

"I don't know love." He said while putting his hands in his pockets and looking at her with tear welled eyes

"I just don't know."

* * *

Rin sat there quietly listening to Sesshomaru explain what the doctor said but he kept constantly saying 'Don't worry you'll come through this strong.' Or some else like 'everything is going to be just fine' it was starting to freak her out. And another thing was that Kagura was constantly telling her how much she loved her. Not that she didn't any other time, but it seemed like to Rin every single hour Kagura would sweep her up and begin to tell her just how much she was loved.

However the thing that freaked her out the most is that her grandpa Naraku was coming to see her. He never came unless it was if somebody died or they got really sick…….WAS SHE DIEING! No her daddy would have told her so by now if she was. She remembered him saying a big word that started with an L. Lukinia was it? She couldn't remember but he said that she was going to go back to the doctor's very soon. Did she do something bad that they keep on torturing her like this! They know that she absolutely hate's going to the doctors, why in the world do they keep on forcing her to go? And so soon too?

Where her grandpa Naraku was coming in as well as her uncle Inuyasha and aunt Kagome the morning. And maybe just maybe grandpa Tashio. Why were all theses people coming to see her anyway? What's going on? All Rin knew was that she was starting to get a little week in the legs and she needed to go to sleep if she wanted to see morning come quick.

She awoke to being bounced into the air. She looked to the end of her bed and saw her uncle Inuyasha standing on her bed!

"Five more minutes!"

"No! Come on Rin wake up!" he said now bouncing up and down on her bed

"Uncle Inuyasha! Your hear! At first I thought you were Zethro."

"The butler?"

"Father told him that he could do whatever he wanted to do just as long as he got me up and moving around."

"How you felling kid?"

"Sore, but I don't know why."

"Your parents didn't tell you what's wrong with you?"

"They did but it didn't make any sense…"

"Hey, _both_ of your grandpa's are down there!"

"REALLY!"

Rin raced out of her room and tumbled down the stairs. Yeah sure she loved her grandpa Naraku but she secretly loved her grandpa Tashio better. Grandpa Tashio was her real grandpa in her eyes, after all she did see him more often. But the whole fact that her Naraku was here disturbed the girl. Like she thought he **only** came when some one as seriously sick or they died. So she was just a little bit worried ….ok she was flipped out. One thing she couldn't understand as the fact that everyone just decided to come and see her for no apparent reason.

She got to the bottom of the steps and was greeted with a flash of whit and a crushing hug. Rin knew automatically that it was her grandpa Tashio. She tried to hug him but her arms were to trapped at her sides right now. All she could do was just look up at him and smile.

"Hi grandpapa!"

"Hello baby girl…you fell alright?"

"Just peachy."

Tashio finally let her go only to let her fall victim to Naraku, and he _never_ gave hugs.

"My poor granddaughter!" was all he said. Naraku didn't let go of her though

"I missed you grandpa." She said. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he was just to strong for the sick little girl.

"Come on Naraku, let her go." Said a feminine voice that could only belong to her sweet aunt Kagome.

"Hi aunt Kagome!" she said with much excitement. When her aunt was around there was fun things to do.

"Hi little Rin! Hey, how ya feeling?"

"Sore, but I'm fine."

She greeted everybody else and they all finally sat down for dinner. Kagura and Sesshomaru at the head of the table with there two little ones on either side of them. Rin sat near Sesshomaru and Saharamaru sat with her mother. Sesshomaru stood up and said

"I think you all know why were are all hear today."

Everyone nodded there heads in response

"Do not think that this is going to break her, cause I'll be dammed if it dose."

They all looked at him with compassion in there eyes.

"Rin," he turned to his daughter

"Very soon you will undergo a lot of tests and therapy."

She nodded her head, she knew better than to question her father when others were around.

"Just remember baby that each and everyone of us in this room love you to death." He said with a cracking voice

"I know daddy, and I love everyone of you all the way up to heaven and all the way back again."

To Rin's dismay everyone there and then started to cry.

* * *

Rin closed her eyes, she was being pulled trough some kind of weird tunnel with blue lights. All she knew was that she was cold and embarrassed. Kagura repeatedly told her time and time again that her and Sesshomaru would be right there if she needed anything. This was about the fifth time she had been to the doctor. She'll never forget her father telling her exactly what Leukemia was. She was shocked beyond belief that she had one of the worse types of cancer.

Her legs began hurting her a lot. Maybe the cancer was attacking that mainly attacking there. When she told the doctor he put her through more chemotherapy. But they also did x-ray's on her legs as well. She neared the end of the tunnel and was blinded by a bright white light.

* * *

There was a beeping sound coming from Sesshomaru's fax machine.

She quickly went and got her father, in case it was something from the doctor. Sesshomaru came running in as soon as she called. He looked at her and was relieved that she was ok, he then noticed that he had indeed received a fax. Rin began to wheel out of the room when he called for her to wait.

"KAGURA!" He yelled while tears spilled down his face

"What! What, what's wrong?" Kagura came running into the room ready to see something horrible but instead she saw her husband crying

"Its gone!"

"What's gone?" she asked a little confused. She watched him walk over to Rin and hold her and love her.

"You did it angel."

"I did what daddy?"

"You survived Leukemia cancer! The doctor said that in about five months you'll be able to use your legs again!"

The little family rejoiced with this news, and little Saharamaru cooed in her cradle that was on the other side of Sesshomaru's office.

* * *

Rin couldn't believe her eyes….her hair fell out. That morning she had token a shower like she did any other day, and began to brush her long silky dark brown hair. In the process she noticed that she felt little prickles all along her scalp. She moved the hair to see what it was it was then that it began to fall out in large, embarrassing clumps. Rin's throat went dry, her eyes went wet and she cried. Of all the day's for her hair to fall out, it had to be the day her father had planned a grand party for the fact that Rin had defeated the cancer within three months at the least.

Kagura heard her crying and ran up to her room and opened the door and saw her adopted child crying her heart out in her wheel chair. She tried to go to Rin but the little girl insisted that she leaved, and that she didn't want her to see her with her hair all gone. Kagura solemnly acquiesced her plea.

Guests were arriving in great masses. The whole family was there and waiting for the life of the party. Sesshomaru turned to his wife and asked

"Where is she at?"

"Um, honey go up stairs and talk to her…" Kagura said to him

Sesshomaru just gave her a quizzical look but did as his beloved wife bid him to do. He slowly walked up the stairs and half way up he heard her crying. He quickly ran to her room and didn't even bother to knock. He didn't even realize Kagura was right behind him. Kagura quickly closed the door behind her. Rin looked at the two and _very_ quickly hid under the covers of her bed.

"GO AWAY!"

"Rin what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked deeply worried

"Nothing…just please go away…"

"Come out of the covers Rin…" Kagura said

"NO!"

"Rin." Sesshomaru said in a tone that chilled Kagura

Knowing that she couldn't win with her two loved parents she whispered

"I don't want you to see how ugly I am!"

"Rin you are anything near ugly." Sesshomaru said. She came out and he was a little taken back at what he saw but even with no hair, she was still his beautiful little girl. Kagura sat in front of Rin and looked at her sympathetically.

"Rin even if you decided to turn yourself green we would still love you and you will always be beautiful in our eyes." Kagura told her. Rin flung herself at Kagura and began to weep in her arms.

"But mama, I'm gonna be the only one down there with no hair." Rin said, a little muffled by Kagura's shoulder.

"Wait here." Sesshomaru said to both of them.

They waited patiently. He was gone for about a half an hour. They were begging to think that he forgot about them until they heard his footsteps. He stopped at the door and said "Rin close your eyes." Rin doing as her father said squeezed her eyes shut. She heard him enter and then heard her mama gasp and begin to cry.

"Rin open you eyes."

She opened her eyes and nearly fainted at what she saw…this morning where his hair had been, she gently touched nothing but skin. And they went down stairs hand in hand while Kagura pushed Rin in her wheel chair. Once down stairs everybody looked at them and made way for the family. One particular song played that caught Sesshomaru's ear. It was called "Butterfly Kisses" he took Rin out of her wheel chair and carried her to the center of the room, first stopping by a bouquet of flowers and took a little carnation and put it behind Rin's ear. And they danced to that song. Rin in time grew her hair back and Sesshomaru's grew back within a week, so he kept on shaving his hair until Rin's grew all the way back. Every now and then he would shave his head, and when he did Rin reaches up and gently touches his skin.

A/N: What did you think of it? Did you like it? Please let me know! Review please!


End file.
